Engano Fatal
by Moniket e Pikenna
Summary: Os sentimentos nem sempre são o que pensamos. Eles ás vezes podem enganar-nos o que pode acarretar desentendimentos. Essa fic conta como um baile aparentemente insignificante pode desenterrar sentimentos há muito tempos enterrados...


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não nos pertencem, eles são do Kishimoto-sensei.

**Agradecimentos: **Agradeço a Deus pela minha vida, aos meus pais por me amarem, ao meu irmão por me aturar e eu também aturá-lo. Agradeço aos meus amigos que estão sempre comigo em todas as horas. Agradeço a vida por me fazer a cada dia uma pessoa melhor. E a vocês leitores que irão ler essa fanfic a seguir.

Engano Fatal Por Moniket e Pikenna

**Prólogo**

Andava apressada pelos corredores, ela tentava fugir de certas garotas que viviam atormentando-a. Era sempre a mesma coisa todo ano, sempre a humilhavam no 1º dia de aula e no resto do ano letivo. Já não agüentava mais, afinal por que faziam isso com ela? Por que ela? Nunca fizera nada a essas garotas, mas isso não importava para as "poderosas"! Elas só queriam aviltar as pessoas que julgavam serem "inferiores". Apressava os passos cada vez mais, entretanto o grupinho popularidade alcançou à jovem e a cercou. Elas davam pequenos risos maliciosos e irônicos.

-Hinata você achou que escaparia tão fácil assim de nós? – perguntou uma garota loira ironicamente para a de madeixas negras como a noite.

- Senhorita Yamanaka, por favor, me deixem em paz. – pedia a jovem.

-É claro que não, garota. – falou uma jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa, com o tom arrogante.

-Por favor, Senhorita Haruno! – os olhos da jovem já se enchiam de lágrimas, contra sua vontade.

-Odeio meninas fracas, choronas, CDFS, inúteis, bregas, feias e imprestáveis como você. Hinata você não passa de um inseto desprezível que não serve para nada. Como você é insuportável! Não peça nada para nós, pois você sabe que não há salvação para uma ninguém como você. Vamos acabar logo com isso, estou gastando minha beleza com esse treco ai. – as palavras proferidas pela rosada machucaram Hinata, causando-lhe uma imensa dor dentro do peito, fazendo a mesma abaixar a cabeça, mais uma vez diante das garotas.

Logo em seguida as populares, trataram logo de fazer o trabalho. Tomaram os livros que a Hyuuga carregava e jogaram tudo no chão. Derrubaram a garota também, fazendo-a cair de joelhos aos pés da rosada. A Haruno deu um sorriso malvado. Retiraram a mochila da jovem e vasculharam a procura de algo interessante, mas para infelicidade delas não tinha nada importante dentro. A Yamanka lançou um olhar irritado para Hinata, a qual tremeu de medo com o que podia acontecer a ela naquele momento. Contudo sua amiga estava vindo ao encontro dela o que fez com que aquelas garotas saísse rapidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. A Hyuuga soltou um ar aliviado e começou a pegar seus pertences esparramados pelo chão.

-**Hinata!** – gritava uma jovem, indo em direção a Hyuuga, com o semblante preocupado.

-Ah oi – falou em um sussurro tentando dar um sorriso a amiga, o que mais pareceu uma careta.

-Foram elas de novo- aquilo não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

A Mtsashi estava furiosa, o que era perceptível. A Hyuuga apenas abaixou a cabeça e continuou a juntar seu material, para logo após sair andando. Hinata já está mais que acostumada com esse tipo de situação, já que em sua própria casa não é bem tratada. Sua vida não é uma das melhores, em um dos sentidos dessa frase, pois a Hyuuga vivia muito bem financeiramente, mas nada disso importava para ela, ela só queria uma família que a desse amor, carinho e atenção, é pedir muito? Seu pai vive lhe dizendo coisas terríveis, nem se quer a reconhece como filha, a não ser no papel é claro. Perdera a mãe muito cedo, o que foi um dos fatores que acarretou a solidão de Hinata, fazendo com que a mesma criasse um casulo em torno de si. Sua irmã é uma rebelde, vive dando trabalho para seu pai e irritando seu primo, uma das poucas pessoas com quem poderia contar, mas este se fora. O amor de sua vida nem a nota, ele simplesmente parece ignorá-la, assim como fazem todas as outras pessoas. Jamais vão trocar um simples oi e isso a deixa muito infeliz, fazendo-a se culpar por tudo o que acontece de ruim na sua vida, tornando-a uma pessoa insegura.

A morena ajudou a amiga a recolher os livros e estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Hinata aceitou e se ergueu. Não queria falar nada para TenTen, mas sabia que a amiga iria interrogá-la. Não a culpava, sabia que ela queria apenas lhe ajudar, porém o assunto era muito delicado

-Hinata, não fica assim. Esqueça aquelas patricinhas mimadas. – falava enquanto colocava a mão no ombro da amiga que permanecia calada e de cabeça baixa. Lembrou-se de algo que poderia alegrar a amiga. – Você não quer ir ao baile que acontecerá hoje à noite? – perguntou esperançosa. Era uma forma de fazer com que Hinata se distraia.

-Não, obrigada. – falou com a voz melódica e riscando um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Você lembra o que aconteceu no ano passado? – seu tom de voz passou para amargurado, mas mesmo assim não deixando de ser melódico.

-Você não deixou, eu nem terminar de falar! Esse ano vai ser um baile à fantasia. Então não se preocupa, pois ninguém irá lhe reconhecer, mesmo porque você vai usar máscara.

-Mesmo assim, eu não gosto de ir a festas. – protestou a Hyuuga com a voz baixa.

-Hinata eu não deixarei que você se isole do mundo. Entenda uma coisa, você não está sozinha, você tem amigos. – os amigos que a Mtsashi se referia, era a ela, Kiba e Shino, dois garotos nada normais, nos olhos alheios. Logo depois a morena continuou. – Então, por favor, Hinata não se isola do mundo! E daí que aquelas idiotas mexam com você? Você tem a coisa mais importante que elas não têm amizade verdadeira.

-Ok. – murmurou dando-se por vencida.

-Que bom que aceitou! – exclamava feliz. – Agora vamos que ainda falta comprar as fantasias.

TenTen continuava a tagarelar, andando com a Hyuuga pelos corredores da escola, enquanto a outra apenas sorria timidamente ao ver a felicidade da amiga, queria um dia poder ser assim. Elas estavam indo para a sala, pois o sinal já bateu fazia um tempo. Cada uma estava a procura da sua, TenTen encontrou a sala a que pertencia, turma A. Hinata ainda tentava encontrar a dela, quando finalmente encontrou. Ela era da turma B, mas também a sua pior inimiga também é. Foi percorrendo com os olhos a lista para ver quais pessoas compunham a sua turma. Viu que um de seus amigos, Kiba é de sua turma, mas a pessoa que tanto desejava ver não é de sua sala. Seu amor mais uma vez foi separado dela pelo destino. Não terminou de ler os nomes da lista, estava triste. Entrou de cabeça baixa na sala. Sentou-se na primeira carteira da fila do canto. Aguardou a chegada do professor, o qual estava atrasado. Experimentou olhar a sua volta as pessoas que ali estavam presentes. Não viu o Inuzuka, entretanto seu olhar caiu em uma pessoa que não queria ver tão cedo, Haruno Sakura, a qual lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e nojo. Ela fofocava com suas amigas e as mesmas soltavam risadinhas. Hinata sabia que estavam falando dela e não demoraria muito para que elas começassem com suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. E provavelmente a Hyuuga seria o alvo.

Finalmente o professor apareceu. O famoso professor de português, Hatake Kakashi. Famoso por seus atrasos e apesar de ser mais velho, ele tem seu fã clube particular de alunas jovens e belas. Ele realmente não liga para elas, é apaixonado pela belíssima professora de química, Rin, que é com certeza uma mulher sofisticada. Sempre vem para o trabalho com roupas finas e chiques. Ela também tem um pequeno fã clube, só que de garotos. Ela não demonstra seus sentimentos, sendo assim ninguém sabe se ela é apaixonada por alguém. Kakashi vive dando cantada de pedreiro na mesma, porém ela sempre dá o fora nele, diz sempre que ele não esta a sua altura. É um professor muito engraçado, mas a partir do momento que entra na sala ele se torna um verdadeiro professor e incrivelmente sério.

Kakashi começou sua aula de português, mas Hinata não estava prestando atenção, apenas olhava pela janela pensativa, alias seus pensamentos estavam longe, ela pensava no baile. Não foi muito agradável o último, o qual ela também foi por insistência da Mtsashi. Lembrava-se da cena como se fosse hoje.

_Hinata estava usando um vestido azul claro um dedo acima dos joelhos, sem decote e com uns babados da mesma cor na gola. Sandália de salto alto, a qual estava machucando seu pé e a dificultava no equilíbrio. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em seu habitual rabo de cavalo e ela não passou maquiagem. TenTen viera lhe buscar para as duas irem para o grande baile que teria esta noite. Hinata não gostava muito de festas, foi por muita insistência da amiga que ela aceitou o convite. A Mitsashi trajava um vestido branco brilhante com um decote normal em V e bem mais curto que o da Hyuuga. Usava uma sandália de salto alto e fino, os cabelos castanhos escuros estavam soltos. A maquiagem que passou realçava suas bochechas e seus orbes chocolates. TenTen estava deslumbrante e seu sorriso de satisfação e contentamento contagiava as pessoas a sua volta. Elas estavam prontas, portanto as garotas foram para o carro que as esperava para saírem. O automóvel as levou para o baile e assim que chegaram perceberam que estava muito animado e cheio de gente. _

_Depois que elas passaram pela segurança adentraram no salão de dança. O local era bem enfeitado e todo iluminado com jogos de luz. Perto das paredes se encontravam as mesas, as quais estavam enfeitadas com um forro branco bordado de vermelho e com grandes potes de vidro lotados de balas enfeitando. O bar ficava no final do salão vendendo tudo quanto é tipo de bebida, desde água à pinga pura. Tudo muito bonito e organizado. As pessoas dançavam no meio do salão bem animadas e felizes. Hinata se sentia como um peixe fora da água. Não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir. TenTen vendo a situação da amiga simplesmente a puxou para uma das mesas e elas se sentaram nas cadeiras de plástico branca. _

_-Hinata, fique calma. _

_-Eu não sei o que fazer. – dizia a Hyuuga completamente sem rumo._

_-Deixe que a festa te leve. _

_-É fácil para você falar. Acho que vou passar a festa inteira sentada aqui._

_-Não vai não. Pegue pelo menos alguma bebida para você._

_-Eu não bebo._

_-Nem suco ou água?_

_-Não estou com sede._

_-Hinata deixa de ser paranóica, tudo bem?_

_-Com licença garotas. TenTen, gostaria de dançar comigo? – perguntava um jovem moreno, de olhos verdes, um sorriso galanteador, maravilhoso e muito cavalheiro._

_-Claro, por que não? Hinata não cometa nenhuma gafe, eu vou, mas eu volto_

_-Vai aproveitar que a noite é sua amiga. Eu fico aqui quietinha._

_-Está bem. Até mais tarde._

_TenTen sumiu na multidão com o garoto moreno deixando a Hyuuga sozinha. Ela catava algumas balinhas do vidro e olhava a sua volta o movimento das pessoas. Não percebeu a chegada de certas meninas. Elas deram seu sorriso cínico e debochado, fazendo Hinata se assustar e virar de uma vez para conferir de quem era aquele riso. Viu que se tratava de garotas, que não sabia por qual motivo não ia com sua cara. Sentiu sua pele se arrepiar todinha e o coração disparar._

_-O que um lixo como você faz aqui? – perguntou uma loira._

_-Eu? Na-nada. – Hinata não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo e apavoramento._

_-A coisinha está com medo de nós. – disse uma garota de madeixas rosadas fazendo suas amigas todas rirem. – O que nós, inocentes e lindas pessoas podemos fazer? Nós não machucamos nem uma mosca. Desculpe-me, mas eu esqueci que você é um nada. _

_-Deixem-me em paz. Não estou fazendo nada com vocês. – a Hyuuga tentava se defender de alguma forma antes que fosse tarde de mais._

_-Claro que não fofa. Vamos brincar um pouco. – falou a loira dando um sorriso de canto bastante malicioso._

_-Não quero brincar. – protestou à jovem._

_-Você quer sim. – a rosada respondeu irritada, para logo em seguida virar um copo com um liquido roxo em cima da Hinata, molhando-a toda e manchando seu vestido. _

_A Hyuuga já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas nem deu tempo de chorar, pois as meninas a levantaram a força e a empurraram para a pista de dança. Ela esbarrou em alguém, mas não viu quem era. Uma pessoa desconhecida lhe tocou no braço e a fez virar para ele. Hinata teve a respiração alterada devido a muita proximidade que estava com o desconhecido. Ele estava preste a beijá-la, mas algo aconteceu e ela não pode ver o que era. Recuperou do transe momentâneo e teve sua vista recuperada podendo ver que seu melhor amigo Kiba se atracava com um garoto que jamais vira na vida. Ela se desesperou e uma roda se formou cercando a briga. Todos aplaudiam e riam da pancadaria que acontecia ali. Faziam até bolão apostando em quem seria o vencedor. Hinata começou a chorar e saiu correndo direto para o banheiro, entretanto trombou novamente com outra pessoa. Ao perceber quem era, sentiu sua respiração sumir e seu coração disparar. Sua face ruborizou e ela apenas queria sair correndo dali, mas suas pernas travaram. Era ele, seu amor que a tinha segurado. Era a chance que precisava para falar com ele, porém não nas condições que se encontrava. Ela estava molhada e melada por causa do liquido que fora derramado em cima da mesma. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela o empurrou para longe e recuperou as forças nas pernas conseguindo correr para o mais longe dali. Não olhou para ele com receio de sua reação ou expressão. Com certeza ele a achava uma grande louca e medrosa. Escondeu-se dentro do banheiro feminino e por lá ficou até que TenTen a achasse. A morena com muita dificuldade a tirou de lá, levando-a embora. Hinata se sentiu culpada por ter estragado a noite da Mitsashi, mas ela não comentou nada com a amiga. As duas foram embora caladas e sem trocar nenhum olhar, muito menos alguma palavra._

Hinata foi despertada de seus pensamentos com o barulho do sinal, o qual anunciava o termino da aula. Ela recolheu seu material e se dirigiu para sua próxima aula, que seria a pior de todas, Educação Física. Era uma das piores alunas, pois não se dava muito bem com a bola. Trocou de roupa, colocando uma regata cinza e uma calça bailarina. Esse era seu uniforme apropriado para essa aula que seria um verdadeiro desastre. Foi para as quadras e deixou seu material na arquibancada, assim como as outras pessoas. O professor já esperava por todos para começar com a aula. Ele era o professor mais estranho que Hinata já teve. Usava um collant verde e tênis amarelo, nada combinando. Tinha os cabelos negros em forma de tigelinha, grandes sobrancelhas de taturana e olhos pretos.

Quando todos estavam reunidos ele começou sua aula com um pequeno alongamento e depois passou para o aquecimento. Todavia não era um aquecimento normal, ele exigia muito de seus alunos e quase os matou com a corrida em volta da quadra grande. Deixou que eles fossem beber água e logo que todos já estavam ali deu um breve explicamento sobre a aula que teriam. Um mês seria dedicado ao atletismo, fazendo a Hyuuga ir ao desespero. Não deu ouvidos as reclamações e mandou que todos fizessem o salto em distância. Fez-se uma fila e todos foram fazendo o que o professor mandou. Chegou à vez de Hinata, ela começou a correr se preparando para saltar, porém Sakura colocou o pé na frente da jovem fazendo-a tropeçar e cair de barriga na areia. Suas roupas encheram de areia. Todos começaram a rir menos Kiba, o qual a ajudou a se levantar. O professor liberou a garota da aula, pois não tinha condições em fazê-la devido à queda. Seus músculos estavam doloridos e quando andava um pouco de areia caia de sua roupa.

O resto da manhã se seguiu tranqüila e sem armações das populares. Hinata saiu da sala de aula e começou a andar pelo corredor rumo à saída do colégio. A cabeça baixa e os pensamentos lhe tomando a mente. Teten encontrou a amiga e foi ao encontro dela. A Hyuuga não percebeu a aproximação da morena, continuando triste, desanimada e cabeça baixa. A amiga tocou-lhe no ombro e Hinata se virou para ver quem era. Tentou dar um sorriso forçado para TenTen, porém a morena percebeu e começou com o seu falatório de sempre.

-Hinata pare de fingir que está bem.

-Eu estou bem. – mentiu a Hyuuga.

-Você não mente bem. Não se deixe abalar por causa dos outros. Onde está sua auto-estima? Quero ver você feliz amiga. – a Mitsashi tentava animar Hinata.

-TenTen não fale besteiras.

-Você é dura na queda, hein? Tudo bem eu também sei insistir. - comentou divertida.

-E muito bem.

-Falando em insistir nós vamos para o shopping agora escolher uma fantasia para você.

-Pode ir, eu não vou. Nem estou a fim de ir a esse baile.

-Nem começa porque você não tem escolha. Vai comigo sim ao shopping.

-Não tem como eu discutir com uma mandona como você.

-Não tem jeito mesmo.

A assim Tenten deu por encerrado aquela conversa. As duas seguiram para a saída ainda conversando sobre futilidades e como foi o dia de cada uma. Depois seguiram para o shopping e saíram procurando lojas que vendiam fantasias, para que pudessem comprar uma para ir ao baile. TenTen não teve muita dificuldade em encontrar a sua, mas Hinata teve. Nenhuma das fantasias que a morena trazia para a Hyuuga agradava-a. Ela sempre alegava que era decotada demais ou muito curta, ou que era super chamativa. A Mitsashi já estava ficando cansada de tentar achar alguma que agradasse a amiga.

-Hinata cansei de tentar achar algo para você. Nada te agrada.

-Isso é bom, pois não precisarei de ir ao baile. – a Hyuuga já comemorava.

-Eu vou achar alguma fantasia para você, pode ter certeza, nem que eu mande fazer uma. Não tem escapatória para você, você vai ao baile sim e isso já está decidido.

-Você sempre tem que estragar minha felicidade momentânea.- falou a Hyuuga fingindo uma voz magoada.

-Eu... – Tenten não pode terminar sua frase, pois encontrou a fantasia perfeita para a Hyuuga, afinal como não pensara nisso antes? Era a "cara" de Hinata. –**Achei!** – a morena gritou para a amiga, assim chamando a atenção de alguns clientes da loja, ficando um pouco encabulada com todos os olhares curiosos que recebeu.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Hyuuga se referindo ao grito de segundos atrás.

-Eu achei a fantasia ideal pra você. – disse animada, sorrindo vitoriosa.

-E qual é? – indagou Hinata curiosa.

Continua...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

E aí, gostaram? Obrigada por vocês terem lido a nossa fic. Curiosos?

Então não percam o próximo capitulo de: _Engano Fatal_ que promete muitas surpresas.

**Pikenna:** Antes de partimos, eu gostaria de pedir que vocês deixem comentários, pois são eles que nos fazem querer continuar a escrever cada vez mais. Eu vivo deles e não estou com vontade de fazer dieta. Eu queria também dar uma pequena palavrinha. Eu nunca tinha feito uma fanfic **NejiHina**, então isso basicamente está sendo um desafio para mim. Eu sou muito fã da Sakura, mas nessa fic tenho me esforçado ao máximo para que essa personagem saia bem má, pois é esse o papel que ela estará fazendo ao longo da história. Estou amando fazer essa fic e espero que vocês tenham gostado da nossa idéia estranha de fazer uma fic com um casal diferente. Agradeço desde já pela compreensão de todos. Valeu pela presença de vocês. Quero ver todos acompanhando essa fic. Bjim

**Moniket:** Oi minha gente, tudo bem com vocês? Obrigada por perderem seus tempos lendo nossa fanfic. Essa também é a minha primeira fanfic nejihina, estou amando escrevê-la. Podem comentar o que quiser, viu? Qualquer coisa mesmo e se for critica, construtiva, tudo bem? Desculpem-nos os erros de português. Ao longo da historia muita coisa vai rolar, os casais ainda não decidimos, o único definido ate agora é **NejiHina**, quem sabe vocês não possam da uma dica de um casal? Dependo se conseguirmos escrever sobre o casal indicado... Ah e quem quiser ler minha fanfic **SasuHina**, é só ir no nosso perfil, que lá estará o endereço do meu perfil. "Vemo-nos" no próximo capitulo. Tchau babies!


End file.
